


Person of Interest Drabbles

by dandelionlily



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 20:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19962493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionlily/pseuds/dandelionlily
Summary: Little bits of my head-cannon, strewn about randomly.Carter’s message board username is MIB. She used it for research when she was pursuing the man in the suit; now she keeps tabs on what people are saying about him. The leading theory is that he is an android created by the Illuminati to protect their secret members. Carter has floated other conspiracy theories since then, but her Illuminati suggestion is still the most popular.





	Person of Interest Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through season 2.

Carter’s message board username is MIB. She used it for research when she was pursuing the man in the suit; now she keeps tabs on what people are saying about him. The leading theory is that he is an android created by the Illuminati to protect their secret members. Carter has floated other conspiracy theories since then, but her Illuminati suggestion is still the most popular.

John only remembers Jessica’s face from the photo he kept of her, but every time he passes a woman wearing Chanel number five he remembers what it was to be safe in her arms.

Root plays solitaire, but never on the computer. It’s the only way she can keep herself from cheating.

Bear sometimes wonders why his first human left and when he will return.

Harold doesn’t eat vanilla ice cream any more. That’s okay with John; he’s more of a chocolate fudge brownie guy himself.

Even if given the choice, Fusco wouldn’t back out now. He still wishes John would give him that choice.

After a particularly difficult number, Harold will look up NYC’s crime statistics. His work with Mr Reese still hasn’t made a dent, and he doesn’t really believe it ever will. Then he receives another number and gets to work.

One slow week when they got only one number, John refused to follow it. It took Harold twenty minutes to track down that the man’s sister had dated John's college rommate. When he went to tell John that he’d never put the man’s cover in jeopardy, he discovered that the bastard had been timing him.

Fusco isn’t Catholic, but he wishes he was. He wishes he believed that sins could be forgiven.

When Elias found out one of his former students was applying for a scholarship, he sent in a letter of recommendation on the boy’s behalf.

Shaw gets her love of cars from her mother, a mechanic. Auto repair was the one thing they could do together without arguing.

In Christianity, God is the father of the savior. Root thinks that’s silly: the savior she believes in created God.

Root’s old advisor, Professor Bloom, publicly stated that women’s brains couldn’t handle advanced mathematics, so it was a surprise to everyone when he cashed in his 401k and donated his entire life’s savings to the Women in Science and Engineering Scholarship fund. It  was a particular surprise to Dr Bloom himself.

Since Harold and John started working together, 4% of new jobs in the greater NYC area have been in one of the companies Harold owns. In the same period of time, John has purchased 0.8% of black bespoke suits and his favorite dry cleaners has opened two new stores.

Carter worries about the fact that she moved Stills’ body to cover for Fusco, but she’s never felt guilty about it. That’s what worries her the most.

John has told him it's distracting, but Harold still can't help asking what is happening every time John goes silent and all that comes through his earpiece were grunts or gunshots. He needs to know if this is the time he listens to his partner die.

The next time John ends up kidnapping an infant, he asks Shaw for help but hangs up after listening to her laugh at him for two straight minutes. Fusco says, “You can defuse a bomb but you can’t change a diaper? Give it here.”


End file.
